logosfandomcom-20200222-history
Network 10
:For the Sydney television station owned by Network Ten, see TEN. :For the Melbourne television station owned by Network Ten, see ATV. :For the Brisbane television station owned by Network Ten, see TVQ. :For the Adelaide television station owned by Network Ten, see ADS. :For the Perth television station owned by Network Ten, see NEW. Independent Television System 1965–1970 From 1965 to 1970, Network Ten was known as the Independent Television System. The logo is similar to the then-West German television network Deutsches Fernsehen. In 1967, ITS became the first network in Australia to air in colour. The 0/10 Network 1970–1980 In 1970, the network was renamed The 0/10 Network to reflect the names of the first two stations in the group, ATV-0 Melbourne and TEN-10 Sydney. Network 10 (first era) 1980–1984 On 20 January 1980, regional station GLV-10 moved to channel 8, thus allowing ATV Melbourne to change frequencies from 0 to 10. This logo was used to signify the new channel. This logo was used by SAS-10 in Adelaide for a brief period between 1983 and October 1984. Network Ten (first era) 1983–1988 Ten 1983-88 (as a print logo).svg|Print variant On 16 January 1983, TEN-10 Sydney adopted this logo, followed by ATV-10 Melbourne on 3 June 1984 and SAS-10 in November 1985. They were all using the same logo – a circle with "TEN" in the centre, somewhat in the style of a neon sign. 1988–1989 Network_Ten_1988_Print.svg|Print variant Kicking off three years of some upheaval for Network Ten, on 24 January 1988 ATV-10, ADS-10 and TEN-10 all adopted the "X TEN" Roman-numeral logo, followed by NEW-10 in Perth when it began transmission on 20 May, then TVQ-0 which adopted the logo on 10 September when it changed frequency and became Brisbane TEN. 10 TV Australia 1989–1991 10 TV Australia (print logo).svg|Print variant On 23 July 1989, Network Ten (X TEN) rebranded again to "10 TV Australia" at 7:30pm. Used between 23 July 1989 and late 1990, the first variant featured the city’s name at the bottom (example: 10 TV AUSTRALIA BRISBANE as used by TVQ). Used between late 1990 and 12 January 1991, the second variant featured the number 10 and the map of Australia. Network Ten (second era) 1991–present Network_Ten_1990_Print.svg|1991–2012 Network_Ten_2011_Print.svg|2012–present 1991–1999 On 13 January 1991, in conjunction with their "The Entertainment Network" promo, all Ten stations were rebranded to the first version of the current Ten logo which consisted of a blue circle enclosed in a grey ring, with "ten" written in the centre of the circle in lower case, yellow text. 1999–2013 A revision on 1 October 1999 saw the colours adjust and the ring changed to be the same colour as the text, they also relaunched its graphics to the "Electric" style. 2008–2013 This glossy variant of the 1999 logo was launched in January 2008. The 1999 logo continued to be used alongside the 2008 logo until 21 June 2013. 2013–2018 The current variation of the logo was introduced on 22 June 2013, removing the yellow accent from the ring and lettering, replacing it with light blue and white. A glossy "ball" effect was added. Network 10 (second era) 2018 (tentative) In October 2018, reports emerged that Network Ten was preparing for a brand refresh; the first since being acquired by CBS Corporation in 2017. The new logo will also return the numeral "10" back to the logo for the first time in twenty-seven years. Ten's digital channels One and Eleven are also set to be rebranded as '10 Peach' and 'Ten Boss'. The changes are reportedly to be officially revealed at Ten's 2019 Upfronts event on 31 October. *Australian Financial Review - Network Ten set to rebrand at upfronts, spell out CBS' strategy for Australia *Mumbrella - Ten’s Eleven and One channels to become ‘Ten Boss’ and ’10 Peach’ in network rebrand Category:Network Ten Category:Ten Network Holdings Category:CBS Corporation Category:CBS Studios International Category:Television channels in Australia Category:Television stations broadcasting on channel 10 Category:1965 Category:1970 Category:1980 Category:1989 Category:1991 Category:Television stations branded as channel 10 Category:Victoria Category:Melbourne, Victoria Category:CBS